


Pretty Toilet Rin-chan

by Sexsuna



Series: The Cocksucking Male Maid Saga [9]
Category: D'sko (Band), LA VALLIÉRE (Band), Lycaon (Band), Natalie (Band), VaniKilL (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Amputee, Amputee Yuuki, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Body Modification, Clothed Sex, Coprophagia, Coprophilia, Fetish Clothing, Gay, Latex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Piss-Drinking, Public Use, Rubber, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Shit-eating, Yaoi, Zoophilia, cocksucking, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: Rin has a week off, and decides to spend it in a local city park, catering to their needs. He is given the responsibility over a new acquisition of the Café by Keito to take under his wings and teach.





	Pretty Toilet Rin-chan

**1**

Rin was on a holiday.

A holiday to find himself, he thought, then dismissed it. That wasn’t true at all. He had found himself and his call and he had no qualms about it. The thought was just a product of some internal poetics. He had fastened a chain to his collar, tied the other end around one of the pipes, and left the door to the stall he was in ajar, while snacking on a loaf of shit he found unflushed in one of the other toilets as he waited for visitors. The water had degraded some of the quality, and the taste was plain. It was in a somewhat popular park, this restroom, so he hoped many would come by during the day. He only moved outside in the cover of darkness, for his outfit let his prick and arse dangle exposed through apertures in the latex, and he needn’t test the petty police, starved as they were for something, anything, to do—something like stopping a toilet pervert such as Rin would surely be easier than manufacturing more fake crimes, and he wasn’t all that keen on eating cop shit, though if he had to, he would.

His outfit he had not had off his body for weeks. The sweaty latex felt pleasant on his skin, and his prick stiffened where it protruded through the black-rimmed hole in the front of the costume. It was hot-pink to match his hair, a high-collared swim-suit-like set up, another hole for anal access of course, with a zipper in the back. He wore no make-up on his face, but even without it, he was extremely ambiguous and easily mistaken for a female, if one didn’t see his cock; an impression further enhanced by his nasal, effeminate voice. The worm with which they had all been blessed, he noticed, had improved his skin significantly, and the constant sweat and grit seemed to have no effect on it. Before he had often been plagued by spots of dryness and even rashes, but those were all long-gone, and of hair-regrowth apart from on his head there was none. It truly was a magnificent organism, that worm, he thought as someone entered the restroom; the door creaked woefully.

Rin’s interest was piqued.

Truly he had been resistant at first. But now—that all seemed like a memory of someone else. He was confident now in ways he had never been before. Confident that he was, as Junna and Hisaki had called him and Meru, a perfect shit-bitch. He sat on his knees, and looked through the open door frame towards where the visitor ought appear. He knew not to nag and plead too much, instead affecting a lewd, wicked mien.

The man came into view. He was a well-chiselled youth, trim, who may have been beautiful were it not for his stern, industrious face, whose angles seemed too sharp, too pronounced; his jaw-line too long. Nevertheless he had a certain respectable handsomeness, and Rin was far below caring what users looked like. They could be walking mounds of fat for all he cared, covered with bristly hair like some wild pig; in fact, he had come to regard that as preferable, for they often offered the most opulent of meals.

The boy’s dark, almost black, eyes met his. His lips twitched and parted, as if wanting to laugh, but then recombined to something containing hints of curiosity and adventurism. The boy came up to him, and without saying a word, reached his hand out.

Rin took it in his mouth and licked it. It tasted of something he had not had for long. Some kind of sweet sauce, he thought, though he was far beyond thinking positively of such flavours now; all he wanted was the full, strong, starchy taste of human waste.

Rin reached with his hot pink-gloved hands for the zipper and pulled its teeth aside while he kept licking the hand.

“My, you’re a greedy one, aren’t you?” the youth said.

“Mmhmm,” Rin mumbled in response. The youth pulled his now wet, and probably smelly, hand back and with it brought his prick out.

It was clean and neat, the hair was even trimmed back to a stylish fuzzy backdrop. Disappointed that it wasn’t as sweaty and dirty and covered in smegma as he had hoped, Rin nevertheless took it eagerly in his mouth. The youth put a steady hand behind his head and began to push it in, trying to get it down Rin’s throat; Rin quivered with pleasure at having his throat-cunt so utilised, and soon his erection was raging as the boy quickly reached the wailing crescendo and ejaculated. Rin felt the hot sauce drizzle thick down his throat, and he nearly coughed.

Some pushing later, where Rin kept his mouth around the cockhead firmly, the youth urinated and Rin enjoyed the drink.

With that, he was off.

“Nothing else to give?” Rin queried.

“I’m sorry,” the youth said with a genuine smile, “though if I am around and need to, I’ll be back.”

If Rin had possessed a tail he’d have wagged it expectantly. Instead he saw the youth off with a friendly wave. The door creaked and slammed shut.

Another person entered soon after, but was too shy to even look at Rin with a quizzical gaze, and left after flushing one of the distant stalls.

Time lapsed. Too much time.

Another man strolled in, with a slow and confident gait, though his face seemed bothered—probably due to nature’s call. “Hey!” Rin called out to him. “Please, feed me, let me eat your shit!” The man, somewhat round in sections though overall of a trim appearance, with thin, greying hair, gritted his teeth, amused at the suggestion. Rin smiled back at him, pleased that he would be fed.

“You want to eat my shit, huh?”

“Yeah! Feed me all you’ve got, I love it!”

The man must’ve thought he was touched in the head, but nevertheless, the prospect seemed to amuse him enough, for he pulled his khaki trousers down to his ankles and turned his arse to Rin, who buried his face in the hairy cleft and licked. The man pushed, and Rin felt the hole open.

Soon a small, soft piece shot out and into his mouth. Rin backed off and began to chew; the subsequent elongated and softening fragments landed on his crotch and cock, sticking to it like leeches. The man still pushing, a flow of warm urine poured down on the floor; Rin, quivering with pleasure, shifted his legs so that it washed over them. He leaned in after swallowing the first morsel and licked the man’s rear clean.

Relief in his eyes, the man side-stepped the wet patch he had made, and pulled his trousers up and turned to the door, grinning with amusement still.

Rin was chewing on another of the turds; it turned into brown paste in his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered then to the man nearing the door, “what time is it?”

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” He looked at his wristwatch. “It’s just nearing noon.”

“Thanks! And thanks for feeding me!”

The man said nothing, but smiled and left. Rin continued his feast until he was done, even scraping some of the sticky traces off of his cock and eating them.

Noon, he thought; usually weren’t so many people in the park at that time. People looking for jobs, desperate day-labourers looking for temporary occupation, destitute and aimless, would linger at other times, but they had to eat, so usually disappeared around noon. It’s a shame they won’t be around to let me eat, he thought, and got up off the floor. There were a few windows in the main hall of the restroom, high-set with frosted glass. One could not see anything outside.

The interior was painted a sombre salmon pink, with floor made out of small uneven white tiles; pleasant enough. But Rin was still hungry during the midday lull. He took his chain off the metal pipe fixture he had attached it to, and with it free, walked over to the door, opening it slowly. Wind tore at the crowns of the trees, whose shadows were plentiful; Rin snuck out. It was a bit warmer outside, since the sun was out. He walked down the paved path, until he saw a trail made by walking people, and veered off. Down a slope it led him, past a small, swampy pond, overgrown with lily pads, Near it, adjacent to a road embankment, hidden from view by thick bushes, lay the improvised blue tarpaulin-covered shacks of the homeless.

Surely he could get a snack here, Rin thought.

No one was evident outside, even here in the shadow of countless trees and bushes, hidden from society; he kneeled before the entrance to one of the tents, and rapped gently on the side.

Someone shifted inside, and the zipper on the tent door moved.

Rin kneeled at the entrance.

”What is it?” queried the man inside.

Fortuitously, most homeless people were men. It was a slim chance you’d run into a woman by accident—Rin knew to look for the tell-tale warning signs, such as the knickers hanging on one of the lines used to dry the clothes probably washed in a pond or a nearby stream.

“Would you want to play with me?” Rin said. “I can make you feel good.”

“I don’t have any money,” the man said.

“There’s no charge,” Rin replied, “except please let me eat your shit.”

“My what?” the man looked at him as if he was mad, an expression Rin was quite used to.

“Your waste, I want to eat it,” Rin said, “I’ll lick you, I’ll suck your cock and you can fuck me all you like, as long as you give me your shit. Please?” he tried to make a coquettish, cute expression. “Please, master?” he added. The man, of middle age and worn beyond his numerical years, as expected of an experienced park-dweller, moved back from the entrance.

“Come in,” he said finally, quelling his apprehension at the oddity his eyes beheld with the queerly attired boy offering indecent serves in exchange for faeces. He held a cup ramen in one hand and was eating it with a cheap one-use spork.

Inside was warm and a musty odour mixed up with food was strong. Rin crawled inside. The manly smells aroused him unduly, and his prick, exposed and having dangled uselessly flaccid, engorged slowly in pulses. Rin moved up close to the man’s side, and as he finished the last of the ramen, reached a hand down the front of his underwear, and found his prick.

The man drank the remaining spicy water in the cup and threw it in a plastic bag, then leaned back against a pillow.

“You’re one frisky bitch, huh?” he said.

Rin leaned in as he pulled the underwear down to reveal the cock, now standing rigid and dark and filling the room with the sweet smell of smegma. The foreskin was long and loose (the overall size was reasonable, somewhat short but thick), and the pubic hairs short, dark and stubby around the lance. Rin took the warm thing in his mouth. “Mmmm,” he said with satisfaction as his lips closed up around it and his tongue played upon it. Instantly he felt more at peace and a strange calm filled him, despite his arousal. He pulled the foreskin back with his lips and tasted the salty cheesy fringe of smegma that he retrieved from thereunder; the man moaned and caressed the back of his neck with a coarse, hairy hand. Rin sucked on for a while, and the man’s left hand trailed down Rin’s latex-covered back, down the zipper-line, down to the opening for his arse. A finger slipped effortlessly into the sweaty aperture, soon joined by another.

“That’s enough suckin’,” the man said, “let me try this bum of yours.”

Rin spat the cock out. “Mm, you want to try my rear hole, huh?” Rin repositioned himself, lay down on his back on the sheets, and put his hands under his legs and exposed his arse. “Please use me to your heart’s content!”

“Oh! How nice!” the man exclaimed and grinned. Wet with Rin’s saliva, the head of the fat thing pushed against the sphincter, and with some weight behind it, soon began entering like a worm into a soft apple.

Rin moaned. The man began to thrust, again and again, while his hand grabbed hold of Rin’s cock and frigged it in the rhythm. “Ah, fuck me hard!”

The man pushed himself as far in as he could, and began making deeper, rougher thrusts. Rin trembled with unbridled merriment, and the man began to pant rapidly as he reached the peak. “I’m going to come inside you!” he exclaimed and convulsed and shot his seed inside Rin’s arsehole.

The man pulled the dick out, and moved up alongside Rin, and put his sperm-coated shit-mixed tip into Rin’s mouth. Rin licked eagerly and cleaned it thoroughly, enjoying the come and dirt, before letting it slip out across his lower lip.

 “Thanks for using this toilet,” Rin said. “Do you have anything else for me?”

“You can have a drink for starters,” the man said as he moved forwards and placed the softening prick back in Rin’s mouth, and with some strain managed to get the flow of urine going. It was a weak fill, but good nevertheless, and after it was pulled out, he smacked his lips with satisfaction as he wiped a drop off his chin with his gloved hand. “For the rest, we can go outside,” the man resumed, “and I’ll ask my friends to join. Sound good?… You’re one weird little bastard, aren’t you?” The man crawled to the tent-door, zipped it open, and went out. Rin followed him.

 

**2**

In the shadows of lush though diminutive pine trees and surrounded by thick bushes, Rin waited for the man to return with a friend or other of his, as he had said. The bushes rattled after a while, and the man returned with a younger fellow, about Rin’s age, just under thirty, wearing blue overalls which bore some brand logo, from a nearby mechanical workshop it seemed; an oily cloth rag hung out of one pocket and his hands were grimy.

“This is the weirdo I told you about,” the tent-dweller said. The younger man looked at him with amusement, gaze fixed on Rin’s crotch with the exposed half-standing penis. “Want to see if he does it? I get a hundred yen if he does, right?”

The younger man looked ready to back off whatever bet he had made, his eyes moved with something like a fleeting worry, and the tent-dweller moved forwards, pulled down his dirty, ripped trousers and revealed his hairy bottom. Haemorrhoids had nested around the hole in a ring that looked geological; the musky scent of the orifice reached Rin and his cock quickly reached full engorgement. He put his hands on the man’s legs and put his nose up the sweaty, dirty cleft and began to lick the haemorrhoids and the hole.

The man’s muscles tensed, he farted.

Rin stuck his tongue in.

He felt something there, something semi-solid, moving towards the light. He pulled his tongue back and opened his mouth more, and readied to receive. A mushy soft stool soon filled his mouth. Rin chewed and swallowed some (which was quite easy, given the consistency), and licked the hole clean afterwards. The man took a step forward and pulled his trousers and underwear up.

“See?” the older man said. “I told you he would eat it! Open your mouth for Koichi here, would you? Show him!”

Rin opened his mouth, still full of shit.

The younger man looked surprised and quite a bit disgusted, though amused.

The tent-dweller spoke before the younger man could. “He licks it good afterwards, you should try him. He’s a good toilet—the self-cleaning kind. One would like to have one of those around all the time, eh?” He laughed heartily and his cheeks flushed red. “Go ahead, Koichi! Do it!”

Rin closed his mouth and swallowed.

“See, how efficient it flushes effluvia!”

The younger man smiled but looked nervous.

Rin got on all fours and crawled up to him, and licked his dirty hand. The skin was coarse on his young fingers, permanently marked by labour; there was a strange full taste to it with a hint of engine oil. Rin licked a finger, not wanting to lick more, for the man (in Rin’s mind _boy_ ) had seen his mouth full of shit. The boy seemed titillated, and the bulge on the front of his one-piece uniform suggested arousal.

“Let me clean your cock, please?” Rin asked.

He unzipped. His cock was long and slender. Rin gripped it and gave it an energetic frig before he put his lips to the dark exposed glans and began to suck. It was always satisfying to have a cock in his mouth, he thought, as he worked on it for a while, and the boy moaned, tensed and ejaculated his lukewarm spendings. Rin swallowed and polished the penis perfectly.

“Delicious,” he said with a lewd smile looking up at the boy mischievously. “Now, do you have something else you’re keeping for me? You see, I need a lot of food... please, feed me...” He put his tongue out and licked his lips eagerly. “Fill this toilet doll with your vile waste!”

The boy laughed slightly, but seemed to consent. He pulled his overalls down around his ankles, then stepped out of them. The soles of his ugly blue and grey trainers were almost black. “Lie down,” he said.

Rin smiled and obeyed, lying down on his back; the boy squatted down, facing away from Rin, with the arse above the latter’s chest. Then he pushed, and while he did, he pissed, and the stream washed warmly over Rin’s erection.

Rin reached down and frigged himself as the hole dilated and gave birth to a slender shit-snake with a thick, sperm-like head; the head was solid and composite, while as it slipped out without interruption it grew increasingly slimy and mushy. Then it stopped, and was followed by a fart, and then a tiny, soft fragment that clung to the almost hairless rim. The snake lay nesting between Rin’s navel and his breasts on top of his hot-pink latex costume. Rin dared not move too much, for the snake may slip and it’d be a bother if it were to be covered in dirt and thus rendered unsavoury; but the boy seemed conscious of this, because he took a step back and lowered his bottom further, allowing Rin to reach it to clean with his tongue, which he with much enjoyment did, as he continued to frig at a leisurely pace.

The boy stood up, looked at him, probably caught a whiff of the stench his instincts and conditioning told him to loathe, for he reeled back and coughed, and walked over to his overalls, and began to dress. He and the tent-dweller talked in the distance as Rin consumed his meal, smearing some shit on his cock.

“We’ll be off,” the boy said. “It was fun.” Another laugh.

“Thank you very much!” Rin shouted to them as they disappeared behind some lush foliage. He was all alone, and finished off his meal as though it was a chocolate delight and ejaculated across his shit-smeared gloved hand; he licked it up along with the shit traces sticking to his outfit. Then he walked on back to the park restroom that served as his holiday retreat. 

 

**3**

It was afternoon when, after handling two users but mostly facing a remarkable and boring lull, Rin’s peace and quiet was again disturbed. The warm, orange evening sun dyed the world outside likewise, and the sound of distant traffic picked up, and the door was opened confidently and eagerly. Rin’s eyes fixed thereat, and saw Keito enter, clad in an elaborate latex costume, with a red cape for effect, with a smirk on his face.

“There you are,” he said as his eyes met Rin’s. “It’s good to see our tracking chips are working well.” He closed his eyes as if to apologise, but merely smiled. “I had an errand in the vicinity, and have acquired some goods,” he began, then paused. He put a finger to his lower lip. “Not sure how much I should explain, really.” He looked into the ceiling for a bit.

“Errand?” Rin queried to murder the contemplative silence of which he had already had too much in the last few hours between visits.

“Ah, let me start over. There was a police raid on a bizarre, monstrous cult, and I was thereof notified by some of our contacts. Some stock, boys that is, held by this cult, were in a terrible state, they said, woefully mutilated and surgically altered by seemingly uncanny technological ability in various ways, some not so much, some quite unrecognisable as human beings in a conventional sense... naturally, they knew we would be interested in such things. This was a queer, sinister cult that seemed to at regular intervals practice blood sacrifices to some elder god of Sex or other—who knows what folly led them down such a warped and wicked path!—for they should be aware that merely killing a sacrifice does nothing to placate anything that can be thought of as a God! Either way, the modified stock that is not in a state to be returned to human life is now ours. I think you’ll be interested in the ways they have been altered. I have one outside.”

“Oh?” Rin’s interest was certainly piqued, and he knew well that the others, Meru, Junna and Hisaki, would be very much enticed by such promises as well.

“I have one outside. I thought it may be a good idea to leave him—or rather, it—with you for a bit. Would you object? Just get it up to speed on how we do things, that kind of stuff. It’s probably badly traumatised by whatever that cult did to it without consent, but you should console it as much as you can. Right?”

“Right,” Rin said. “Can I see it?” He was eager to know about these extreme body modifications that had been done to it.

“Sure,” Keito said, “I’ll get it.” He spun towards the door, took a few steps out; a chain was heard rattling softly outside, and the door opened again. It entered ahead of Keito.

Truly it was a remarkable sight to behold.

The first thought conjured up was of a black plastic dog with fat bloated limbs.

The limbs were amputated and truncated into stumps; the arms ended at the elbow, and the legs above the knees; he walked with experience on all fours, clearly used to it, moving at quite a brisk pace. Rin let his eyes take in the overwhelming and bizarre sight.

He was clad in black, shiny latex or similar. There were openings; his head was free, and there was an opening towards his crotch and buttocks; around the edges of the holes, red thread had permanently sewn the outfit into his flesh. The skin around the edges looked healed and well-tended to—though perhaps that was because he had been bestowed the gift of the worm.

The boy’s hair was hot pink and done up, recently washed from the looks, since some wetness still clung to it; two bunches and an oblique fringe well-cut; on his head there appeared to be two large, triangular fuzzy ears, light brown, that protruded from his coiffure. His face had one eye missing, in its place there was an opening plugged up by something that glinted as metal.

“This is Yuuki,” he said and looked at Rin. “I’ll leave him in your care for a while, if it is okay.”

“What has been done to him?”

“This and that. He’s fine now. Worm and all.” Keito smiled. “He was one chosen to be a sacrifice to these weird gods of theirs and in the meanwhile transformed into this. As you can see one of his eyes were removed, likewise were his penis and testicles. His urethra has been turned into a further fuckhole; he has had another hole added at his navel, and a further one at his lower chest, where there is a hole into his stomach. All of these are usable after detaching the locking metal plugs.” Keito paused to let the facts sink in. “Roll over on your back,” he said to the quadriplegic boy, who did so with remarkable ease.

Rin saw the further slot-plugs glisten elsewhere on his body; down at his crotch, at his navel, and above. The boy then got back up on four limbs with some effort. Rin felt exhausted just seeing it, but the boy must be used to such movement and know how to shift his weight, though it probably was still some effort.

“So, that’s okay, right?” Keito said.

“S-sure,” Rin said. “What does he do? Aside from those holes, that is.”

“Eats shit, like you,” Keito said and laughed, though the laugh was a friendly one. “So I thought it appropriate. What say you, then?”

“Okay, I’ll take him in,” Rin said. Keito handed the chain, attached to a steel collar with a large ring at the fore, over to Rin, and smiled.

“Good, good”, Keito said, “I’ll check up on you in a few days.” He smiled and waved farewell as he left the bathroom.

Rin’s eyes went over the amputee at his side. The outfit was tight and hugged his flesh. Rin could see his arsehole.

Rin got on his knees and put his mouth to the hole and gave it a lick. The boy stirred with ticklish pleasure as Rin’s tongue stirred the arsehole. It smelled sweetly. Rin pulled his tongue out.

Rin got on all fours and crawled up next to the boy.

“Yuuki, was it?”

The boy nodded eagerly.

Rin thought of him as a boy instinctively, though he was quite clearly older than that, probably well into his thirties; and a boy—was he one now? He no longer had any genitals, was he still a man? 

“Can you talk?” It occurred to Rin that, since so much had been changed and replumbed, that they may well have removed his ability to talk.

The boy was quiet but stretched his neck out slightly.

Rin looked close and saw a scar on the front of his throat.

“I see,” Rin said. “Well, Yuu-chan, are you eager to eat some? I think I can make you a pie.”

Yuuki nodded.

Rin crawled forwards a bit and sideways on all fours, until his bottom was in the amputee’s face. Soon he felt a tongue lick and prod at his arsehole, and he began to squeeze. He felt it inside, that there at least was something on offer, and soon he farted in the boy’s face as his anus began to dilate.

The boy ate loudly and munched down the mediocre droppings Rin offered.

“I suppose I should try you out as well,” Rin said and sat his bottom down (he felt some traces of shit smear between his arsecheeks as he did) on the floor and picked Yuuki up. He was slightly heavier than he had anticipated, but easy to handle. Rin’s cock was erect, and he lowered the amputee down on it. Yuuki had some shit smeared on his bum; his mouth opened, full of chocolate, as Rin’s cock disappeared in.

Rin lowered his head and kissed the boy; the boy was taken by surprise, pleasantly it seemed, for he quite passionately began to kiss back. Their dirty tongues entwined in a rapturous dance as Rin fucked Yuuki’s arsehole. It felt well trained and he clearly knew how to tighten his muscles for maximum pleasure.

Rin soon approached climax. Their lips parted, still dirty. “Fuck, you’re a great hole!” he exclaimed, then exhaled a moan and ejaculated balls deep.

“Hmm,” Rin said after a momentary recovery, “Want to go out for a walk?” He detached the chain he had on his own collar, and attached it to Yuuki’s instead. “Your stumps have those reinforcements at the ends, so you should be fine walking outside, right?”

Yuuki nodded.

“Good boy,” Rin said and patted his head, teasing those large triangular ears. Rin wondered if they were organic or somehow synthetic. “Let’s go!”

 

**4**

The hobo whose shit he had eaten earlier today was digging bottles out of the trash for recycling cash in the distance and, though busy, waved at Rin, who waved back. He didn’t seem to pay attention to Yuuki, but perhaps it was because he was preoccupied. Down landscaped asphalt paths they walked for a while, and Rin sat down on a bench to wait and see if someone would stop. Rin helped Yuuki up on the bench, who immediately started sucking on Rin’s half-hard cock. Rin patted his head some more.

A rather tall man emerged in the distance where two paths converged, coming into view with a large dog on a leash. The man wore a sporty but dirty-looking outfit, a shirt with stains and a baseball cap on his head; he had some unclear tattoos on his arms. Rin thought he seemed the kind to be up for some dirty antics; and even more important, his dog was a huge, brown-grey great Dane, moving regally, it’s sheathed cock quickly spotted between the muscular legs.

Yuuki spat out Rin’s cock and looked at it too with a lustful gaze.

The man saw them. Far from shock, his face lit up in an earnest amused smile. Rin could guess what kind of thoughts may cross such a warped man’s mind when he caught such a sight; they were the thought that would cross Rin’s own mind.

“Hey, Mister!” Rin called out. “Would your dog perhaps enjoy a chance to mate?”

The man laughed coarsely. “I’m sure he would,” he said, “What’s your dog’s name?”

“The name of the bitch is Yuuki,” said Rin, “she’s constantly in heat and always up for a fuck.” Rin helped Yuuki get on the ground.

“Shall we go into the bushes?” the man asked, tongue gliding over teeth in his open mouth, hungrily, or perhaps nervously. “We don’t want to be disturbed by any petulant men of the law, do we?” No, clearly it was some trick of his ill-contained excitement.

“You are right,” said Rin, and stood up; he pulled on the chain that was Yuuki’s leash, and led him down a gentle slope, to some bushes hidden behind an old stone embankment. It was shady here, though no less warm. Rin felt some sweat drip down the back of his balls. The man with his dog had followed closely, and when Rin turned around, the man’s member stood proudly out through the opened front zipper of his worn denim jeans. The dog slipped past Rin, big and intimidating, breathing heavily; he got on his knees next to it, put a hand on its back, patting it, while the other hand reached for the sheath, grabbed it, and stroked it. The dog’s breath smelled, and Rin stiffened. The dog did the same, its cock pushing out of the furry sheath. It looked like a piece of meat, light pink in colour aside from the tip which was reddish, and covered in purple veins.

Yuuki was at a good height to get at it where he was. Rin let go of the chain, and Yuuki moved in under the dog; he must have done it before with dogs; selflessly he put his mouth eagerly to the tip. The dog’s pants increased in frequency. The man looked with amusement how the dog, antsy and eager, began to try to mount Yuuki’s face.

“Let’s turn you around first,” Rin said and moved the dog back a bit. It was reluctant, but a tug on the leash by the master, still brandishing his cock, which Rin would give attention to once union was successful, made it comply. Yuuki turned around, and Rin aided the dog in mounting him. The arse was the only one of Yuuki’s holes to not be presently plugged up; with ease it slipped in and let free a squishy, arousingly slimy sound. Yuuki panted as if he was imitating a real bitch.

“No doubt, my dog is well taken care of,” the man said with a merry tone, “but this erection of mine likewise craves attention.” Rin turned his head to the man, and on his knees, moved closer and put his hand around the stiff shaft that stood unashamedly out of the opened front zipper and frigged it. In the background, the dog and Yuuki both let out noises while their _mating_ continued.

The man let a moan slip out past his chafed lips. “Now suck it, whore,” he said.

Rin opened his mouth. He could smell it from a good distance—that only egged him on. His lips soon engulfed it, and with his tongue he cleaned the glans and shaft alike, while the man, seemingly pleased, gently gripped Rin’s pink bunches. His member dove deep down Rin’s throat like some deep-sea exploration by bathyscaphe; with each retraction, Rin coughed, but controlled his reflexes well, used as he was to such activities. His eyes teared, but the throat-fucking only further enraged his angrily inflated prick. He reached for it with a hand, but the man pulled his cock out just then and interrupted him, and tugged at Rin to move closer to Yuuki and the dog.

Rin complied, and positioned himself at Yuuki’s front. The bitch-boy was drooling, he kept shutting his eyes in apparent bliss, and Rin swayed his cock before his eyes, and like a dog after a meaty sausage the mouth was at work sucking like a vacuum. Rin moaned, and turned his head around towards the man, who had pulled his trousers down around his shoes and was just about to get down on his knees behind Rin.

“Just shove it into my filthy arsecunt,” Rin exclaimed, “don’t care what I may feel, use me as a masturbation toy, a mere useless meat-hole that exists only for sex and waste removal!”

The man laughed and gripped Rin’s arms and pulled them behind his back. The warm cockhead brushed against his buttocks before the man re-aimed and pushed it in between the cheeks. It didn’t hit the right spot, but it felt nice; it tickled Rin’s perineum.

Another couple of attempts, and it found the sweet spot and drove home like a hammer on a nail, with Rin arching his back to ease access. It was harsh and it stung somewhat when the fresh excavation began, energetic plunging thrusts slipping in and out, oiled by his own saliva. Yuuki kept up the greedy oral pleasuring, stopping at nothing, even as Rin spent he offered no respite; swallowing the seed with gusto and continuing to suck until after the man let out a guttural, almost lamentful moan and spent and pulled his cock out harshly as if to purposefully cause it to sting. Rin winced, and some shit followed the ejection and fell to the grass with a soft thud. Rin pulled back from Yuuki, from whose mouth now dripped a sliver of drool. At his rear, the dog finally decoupled like a shunting locomotive having done its duty, and quickly turned around and gave his hole a parting lick. Yuuki’s gaze surveyed the small, deformed turd dropped on the grass; Rin picked it up and offered it, letting the quadriplegic bitch-boy lap it up from the palm of his hand; after it had been swallowed, he kept licking affectionately for a bit.

The man with the dog looked down at them with a strange amusement. “It seems my dog doesn’t need to shit more,” he said, “but this was a fun experience.” He laughed to himself and prepared to leave, pulling his trousers back up and closing the belt. “Is there any place I can find your services in a more… _controlled_ condition?”

Rin gave him the address of the Cocksucking Male Maids Café—the name of the establishment cued more laughter, but the man thought it sounded fun, too. He’d try to come by and if it was full of anything even half as depraved as what he had just experienced, it was sure to be well worth his while.

Rin picked up Yuuki’s leash and led him back to the toilet. The night had fallen, and the park was emptying. The neighbourhood was growing quieter. Music played from some bar, and a handful of men, and some women, whom Rin paid no attention to, passed by, going here to there to who knows where; passing like dark silhouettes under the lights on the nearby city streets. No more dog-walkers appeared.

Rin yawned; the room got colder, and he picked up Yuuki—he, it, felt quite light-weight—and carried him into the disabled bathroom and locked the door. He felt drowsy.

“I’ll have to try one of your extra holes tomorrow, but for now, let’s sleep,” Rin said as he put Yuuki down on the floor. The boy looked up at him with some expression that may have been affection for being treated kindly—after all, by what Keito had said, his previous masters had been monstrous beyond belief, and no doubt offered not a sliver of gentleness. Rin got down too, and put his arms warmly and snugly around the stumpy-limbed latex form as if it was a cuddly toy. In that position they fell to a comfortable sleep.


End file.
